ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Burlibix Brawnback
Not sure if this guy is immune to gravity and bind but but were resisted every time I casted. Paralyze II, Slow II, Blind II all stuck and never resisted. Double attacks frequently and will ONLY use Frag bomb as it's TP move. Frag bomb dealing about 500 with shell 4 and barfira up and as much as 800 without. Double attacks prot frequently. Beanie 10:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Added a screenshot for this NM but am unable to remove the caption "This article is missing a picture of the monster, NM, or pet. You can help by adding it." from the page. 03:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :That was because the format used on this page was the monster infobox. When that is used, you have to add the image to it, rather than manually. I fixed it for you, so you can look at the code on the article if you wanna see what I mean. --Kyrie 12:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) solo 75SAM/DNC, dont need dnc just had it to help kill placeholders and other gobs. Started with 300 tp, opened with drkness then hit 2h and light and he was dead. Wilsner 11:30, April 28, 2010 Soloed straight up melee with 80RDM/NIN, save Utsu:Ni for after Frag bombs and try and keep fresh Stoneskin, barfire and shell IV up at all times on you and Slow/Para/Blind on the NM. Got a little hairy close to the end with back to back Frag bombs and stoneskin timer down, but fast cast Utsu:Ichi + Slow on the mob you should never be in too much danger. --Rirae 11:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Drop rate and respawn time Be prepared to work your ass off for this NM. 1 week, 15 kills, and over 40,000 exp in PH kills with TH3 to finally get this drop. I hope most people have better luck. Pop time is an average of 5-6 hours. 3-4 hours is rare. 7-8 far more common. But 5-6 seems to be the sweet spot. Bring a + steal gear set as a THF and you can walk away with a respectable number of gold beastcoins. For the record, I did this camp as a duo - THF/NIN + RDM/WHM, sometimes nin/dnc+rdm and one time as drk 72. If you go as thf setup be sure to wear SB gear like Dragon Harness and rajas ring, and any gear that provides enmity+ like dragon leggings, but stay eva heavy. Evasion was a joke with full attack/haste gear on. I found that using SH and Dusk legs over the dragon gear made hate a huge issue. I went with DH and leggings and hate was much better kept on my THF with the occasional loss of aggro near the end from cure bombs. This thing spams frag bomb, so the less of them he does the better it is for hate. Remember to keep stoneskin and blink up at all times on the mage and I would recommend /whm over /nin for barfira. Nin/dnc + rdm or whm is a flawless win. DRK OC/KC zerg is also a flawless and quick win. I'm not sure any job can solo aside from SMN and maybe BST somehow but I don't see many pets around that place to use except for too weaks. Perhaps rdm/nin if they can get past the goblin's high acc and double attack procs with merits.--Botiemaster 18:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Just had NM pop 10 mins before 3 hour TOD mark, after only killing one set of PHs. Will see if I can get him to pop @ 2hr mark, but this makes me think he can possibly pop in as little as 2 hours.*kul* 04:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC)